


21st Century Super Soldiers

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve get sucked into Pokemon Go and Sam and Clint find this amusing.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Team Mystic over here, bitches!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Steve hummed. “Oh really? I’m Team Valor.” Bucky dropped his phone in his lap, as he gave Steve a look of utter betrayal. Steve frowned. “What?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bucky spluttered. “Why the fuck did you pick Team Valor?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	21st Century Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolves_of_Innistrad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/gifts).



> I just thought of how funny it would be to see Steve and Bucky bickering over Steve not picking the Blue Team to match Bucky's eyes in Pokemon Go so this happened. Lol
> 
> (For the record, TEAM INSTINCT HERE BITCHES because Pokemon Yellow was my favorite Gameboy game when I was little, that's literally the only reason I picked Instinct, but amusingly enough, like every gym in my town is controlled by Yellow so it was a good pick, lol)
> 
> ***Gifting it to my friend because he's had a shitty few weeks lately and I know he'll appreciate stucky+pokemon, the nerd he is <3 ***

“Yes!” 

Bucky slid through the doorway, phone in the air. “I got a fuckin’ Vulpix!” he announced to the room.

Steve held up his hand for a high-five as Bucky rounded the couch. “Nice, Buck. I’ve got two of those,” he said and Bucky flipped him off as he fell onto the couch beside him.

“Well, now, I’m level six, Punk,” he said, kicking his feet up into Steve’s lap. “Hey,” he said absently to the others in the room as he looked back to his phone.

Sam raised an eyebrow at them both. “Pokémon? Really? Do you two even know what that is?”

Steve shook his head. “Not a clue.”

“Nope,” Bucky agreed, both of them still staring at their phones.

“I learned a long time ago to stop questioning this century,” Steve said simply. He nudged Bucky’s leg with his elbow. “Did you pick a team?”

Bucky nodded with a smirk. “Yep. The train station down the block is a gym. I went there this morning when I went out for coffee.” He turned his phone around held it out at Sam. “Team Mystic over here, bitches!”

Steve hummed. “Oh really? I’m Team Valor.” Bucky dropped his phone in his lap, as he gave Steve a look of utter betrayal. Steve frowned. “What?”

Sam looked at Clint. “You got any idea what this is?” he asked, and Clint shrugged.

“My kid downloaded that game, but we don’t have any Pokémon on the farm, so he got bored with it. I remember the cartoons, though. Used to watch them during my down time at SHIELD,” he said with a smile. “That Pikachu is pretty fuckin’ cute.”

Bucky spluttered. “Why the fuck did you pick Team Valor?” he demanded and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why not? Red’s my favorite color,” he said pointedly and Bucky glared.

“You couldn’t even see red until this shit happened to you,” he said and Steve nodded.

“Exactly, red’s really cool.”

Bucky grumbled. “Yeah well, my eyes are blue, so excuse me for thinking you’d pick the blue one.”

Steve scoffed. “Oh come on, Bucky, my eyes are blue, too-“

“Why do you think I picked the blue team,” Bucky countered, looking annoyed. “Very thoughtful. You’re such a thoughtful boyfriend, Rogers.”

Steve made a face. “Bucky, come on, I’m sorry I didn’t match a _cell phone game_ to my boyfriend’s _eyes_.”

Clint shrugged. “I mean, I probably would’ve if I was you,” he said and Sam seemed to think about it a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, probably, but I mean, if it was me, I wouldn’t. I’d just pick a damn color. But you and Barnes are sappy like that, so I’d probably have thought like that if I was you,” he clarified. “Also, if I was me, I wouldn’t be playing a children’s game when I’m a damn superhero.” 

Bucky smirked suddenly, giving Steve a look. “It’s alright. That just means I get to help Team Mystic kick Valor ass at all the gyms around us. Just like the old days, me winning every game we play-“

“You cheated at every game we played, you mean,” he interrupted and Bucky gave him an innocent look.

“Stevie. C’mon, I ain’t never cheated in my life-“

“You cheated at cards last night,” Steve accused and Bucky’s mouth twitched as he fought a smile.

Bucky eventually gave up and snickered. “Yeah, but that was strip poker, and you know how much I like lookin’ at you naked, Sweetheart,” he purred, blowing Steve a kiss. “Besides, you weren’t complaining.”

Steve smirked, even though his ears turned a bit red. “Yeah, well, you’re you. Who’s gonna turn down sex in favor of dumb cards?”

“If it’s sex with Barnes, literally everybody,” Sam interrupted, shuddering.

Clint hummed, tilting his head as he looked Bucky over, then shrugged. “I dunno, I think that’s just you and your weird dislike of each other,” he said to Sam. “Guy’s pretty cute, if I do say so myself. If I wasn’t married, had a few beers… who knows,” he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Sam gave him a funny look. “Dude… Does your wife know you call the winter soldier ‘pretty cute’?”

“Everybody thinks I’m cute but you, Wilson. Suck it,” Bucky said with a grin. “I’m fuckin’ adorable.”

Clint chuckled. “If you mean does my wife know I’ve fucked a few dudes in my day, then yeah, of course she does.” He shrugged. “Married her, so it doesn’t matter. I ain’t the cheatin’ kind, my brother.” He held up a finger. “Though she did say I could have a pass if Thor was down, but I mostly think she just wants to watch that one,” he added with a little smirk. “Sadly, I doubt Thor’s into that.”

“He’s not, I tried,” Steve said bluntly and Bucky kicked him half-heartedly. “What? It was before you,” he placated, curling a hand around Bucky’s ankle. “Besides, you know I love you, Jerk,” he said, leaning over to meet Bucky in a smack on the lips.

Bucky hummed. “Yeah, yeah, love you too, ya little shit.” He pouted. “Even if you picked Team fuckin’ Valor.”

“Alright, lemme see this shit.” Clint pulled out his phone, and a moment later, snorted. “Well of course he picked that team. The internet says they’re crazy, and Steve’s a maniac. I’ve seen this dude jump out of plane without a parachute.”

Bucky sighed dramatically. “Well, I didn’t think the ‘meaning’ mattered, I just assumed the man who calls me the ‘love of his life’ would be romantic and pick the one that matches my eyes,” he said, giving Steve a half-hearted glare. He looked back at his phone. “Whatever, I’ll just make sure Team Mystic controls every fuckin’ gym in a three block radius.”

“You can try,” Steve countered. “I’m gonna find every blue gym I can and fight them-“

Bucky jumped up with no warning. “Shit, there’s a fuckin’ Nidorino somewhere in this building!” he said, stopping only to press a kiss to Steve’s jaw before running for the door. 

“Wait, shit, I want one!” Steve cried, scrambling off the couch, diving for his phone when he kicked it under the table. “Buck, wait for me-“

“Fuck you, we’re enemies now, Stevie!” Bucky called back up the hall. “Go catch that shitty Rattata instead!”

Steve grabbed up his phone and took off. “YOU CAN SUCK MY RATTATA, BARNES!” he shouted as he chased after him, clearly hoping to find the Pokémon by following Bucky.

Clint looked at Sam, who just shook his head, and Clint barked out a laugh. “Oh man, if anybody knew that Captain America and the Winter Soldier were playing that damn game-“

Sam didn’t even let him finish speaking before he burst into snickers, head falling over the back of the couch, only to let out a full on belly laugh when the thumps and bangs and a shout of, “YOU’RE CHEATING AGAIN, BUCKY!” echoed through the halls.


End file.
